sol10devfandomcom-20200213-history
Myrvel 1.35
=Prime Timeline= Eve of Creation *Eternity is reborn, creating a new universe. *Cthon is born and bathes the universe in darkness. Dawn of Time *A survivor from the previous universe is born again into the new one, named Gah Lak Tus. Dawn of Man *Uatu is assigned to be the Watcher of Earth. *The Forever Man is born as the first Mutant upon Earth. *Odin marries Freyja to finally unite Asgard once and for all. He sires a daughter with her, Hela, and then goes on to conquer the Nine Realms and gather the Infinity Stones. *Odin and Hela conquer Nidavellir, home of the Dwarves. *Odin dispatches a force to occupy Midgard in his war against the Frost Giants. *Odin uses the power of the Infinity Gauntlet to turn he and his daughter into gods. Hela naturally prepares to expand their territory, but Odin, realizing the power of the Infinity Gauntlet, destroys the gauntlet and scatters the Stones. Hela thirsts after them still, causing Odin to use his godly powers to banish her. *Kang the Conquerer transports himself back into the past and rules Ancient Egypt for a time as King Rama-Tut. *Rama-Tut grows bored with Egypt and embows En Sabah Nur with heightened powers before leaving. *In ancient Egypt, En Sabah Nur utilizes his powers to begin a dynasty-long reign of terror across the Middle East. He exchanges his body from mutant body to mutant body, gradually building up his own arsenal of powers to become godlike. *En Sabah Nur and his mutant kin are deposed by conspirators, who entomb them within the earth. He is unable to be killed. Most of his loyal followers are killed, forcing him to restart his cult slowly over time. Medieval Era *A Vibranium meteorite crashes in Wakanda. *Odin and the Asgardians complete the Bifrost. *Thor is born. *Laufey becomes King of the Frost Giants and leads a rebellion against the Asgardians. *Laufey's wife, Farbauti, gives birth to a small giant named Loki. Laufey kills his wife. *Odin ends the Frost Giant rebellion and takes Loki in as his ward. 1760's *The Hellfire Club is formed by several British socialites, using their combined economic and political influence to allow their members to indulge in decadence. 1780's *Victor Creed is kept as a hunting dog, chained up in his family's barn. He eventually snaps the chain, murders his parents, and flees into the wilderness of Appalachia. The legend of the Sabretooth is built around him. 1840's *James Howlett is born in British Columbia, conceived in an affair between his mother and a passing traveler. His father runs an inn. 1850's *Rose O'Hara is sent to look after James Howlett. 1860's *James Howlett's mutation develops when his half-brother, Dog Logan, attempts to rape Rose. He slashes and scars his brother's face, and his brother ends up taking revenge on James's father. James's mother kills herself. *James Howlett and Rose O'Hara flee into American Oregon. Rose O'Hara tells the authorities that his name is Logan. *Logan gets a job working with dynamite at an iron mine. During the nights, he runs off with the wolves. *Dog Logan tracks James Howlett down and fights him. During the fight, Rose attempts to intervene, but Logan accidentally slaughters her with his claws. Howlett runs off into the wilderness. *James Logan enlists in the Union military during the Civil War. *While fighting in the Civil War, Logan meets Victor Creed, aka the Sabretooth. 1880's *While wandering throughout the American West, James Logan meets the Blackfoot American Indians. They slowly accept him into their tribe. *Logan falls in love with Silverfox, a mutant with similar powers to his. They move off to their own, build a cabin, and adopt a dog named 'Old Blue'. 1890's *Silverfox kills Old Blue when he contracts rabies. 1930's *As world tension increases, Canadian and American scientists collaborate to begin the Weapons+ project. *Arkady Rossovich is born to an impoverished Soviet family. His mutations develop as he starves, forcing him kill beggars and street animals to survive. 1936 *Johann Scmidt swallows Abraham Erskine's unfinished Super Soldier Serum, and ends up mutating into the hideous Red Skull. *Abraham Erskine flees Germany 1940's 1940 *Bucky Barnes joins the military. *Abraham Erskine is smuggled into America, where he is employed by the Strategic Systems Reserve to synthesize a super soldier serum. The goal is to create a super soldier that can rival the British, Soviet Union, and Nazi programs. *Not wanting to be left behind while his friend Bucky Barnes is shipped off to Europe, Steve Rogers applies for Project Rebirth/Weapon I. Abraham Erskine selects him personally based off of his character. *Steve Rogers is administered the Super Soldier Serum and becomes Captain America, America and Canada's first Super Soldier. 1945 *Peggy Carter and Howard Stark form SHIELD out of the Strategic Systems Reserve. *As SHIELD is formed, Vassily Rossovich (brother of Arkady Rossovich, aka Omega Red) is promoted to become the leader of the Soviet counterpart, SICKLE. *Following the conclusion of the war, Project Paperclip begins. Thousands of Nazi scientists and engineered are pardoned and allowed to emigrate to America, to help with both the Weapons Plus project and SHIELD. *Canadian paratrooper, James Logan, is kidnapped by Canadian and American scientists to be a possible candidate in the Weapons Plus project. 1950's *'Weapon III' is successfully produced by the Weapons Plus program. Harry Pizer is mutated into the Skinless Man and is used to gather intel about the Soviet Union. *'Project Homegrown' occurs, where Weapons Plus agents such as Wolverine kidnap children to be used as super soldiers in the supposedly imminent World War III. One such man is Frank Simpson. *SHIELD constructs the Triskellion in Manhattan. 1960's *The Canadian government, still working with SHIELD, constructs the prison known as the Ice Box in the Yukon Territory. 1963 Births *Norman Osborne is born. 1964 *'Weapon VII: Nuke', formerly Frank Simpson, is unleashed in the Vietnam War. 1980's 1981 Births *Matt Murdock is born. 1984 Births *Bruce Banner is born. 1990's 1990 Births *Rick Jones is born. 1992 Winter *Following the dissolution of the Soviet Union, Hydra acquires the Winter Soldier program, the Black Widow Ops, and the frozen bodies of Captain America and the Red Skull. Spring *Wolfgang von Strucker orders the reanimation of Johann Scmidt. 1993 1994 *Matt Murdock's father, Battlin' Jack Murdock, wins a boxing match he was paid to lose by the Fixer. *Matt Murdock is killed by the Fixer and his accomplice Slade. *The death of Murdock's father pushes him to excel as a student, as he moves in with Foggy Nelson's family. Births *Peter Parker is born. *Mary-Jane Watson is born. *Gwen Stacy is born. *Harry Osborne is born. 1996 *Harry Osborne's mother, Emily, falls ill. Norman Osborne turns to genetics in order to hopefully find a cure. Summer *Teenager Rick Jones heads into a nuclear test site on a dare. Bruce Banner rushes out to save him, and is struck by gamma radiation. *Bruce Banner mutates into the Hulk. 1997 * 1998 Summer *Peter Parker's parents, Richard and Mary Parker, disappear. Richard leaves behind a chemical equation in hopes that his son will eventually be able to solve it. 1999 Spring *Matt Murdock graduates as valedictorian of his high school. Summer *Reed Richards, Susan Storm, Johnny Storm, and Ben Grimm head off into space in the first commercial space flight, funded by Richards' own think-tank Baxter Industries. While in orbit, they're hit by a solar flare, which ends up giving them radical new abilities. *Much to the surprise of those watching, Richards and co. return to Earth. They become celebrities, known worldwide as the Fantastic Four. After being held briefly by SHIELD, they return home to the Baxter Building. **Reed Richards = Mr. Fantastic **Susan Storm = Invisible Woman **Johnny Storm = Human Torch **Ben Grimm = The Thing Fall *Victor van Damme, associate of Reed Richards, angrily attempts to replicate the experiment that powered the Fantastic Four. He summons the Bifrost onto himself, ripping his skin to shreds. He builds a new armored skin for himself and becomes Doctor Doom. *Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson head to Empire State University, pursuing law degrees. 2000's 2000 *Emily Osborne passes away. 2003 Spring *Matt Murdock graduates from law school, along with Foggy Nelson. Summer *Matt Murdock returns home and fashions a yellow and red costume. He dons the identity of the Daredevil. *Daredevil chases down Slade, and forces him to reveal the whereabouts of the Fixer. *Daredevil chases down the Fixer. 2004 2005 Winter *Loki breaks Bruce Banner out of the Triskellion, causing him to rampage through Manhattan. 2006 2007 Summer *Corvius Glaive opens a portal above the Nevada-Arizona desert, planning to lead a Chitauri invasion force to conquer Earth. 2008 Autumn *Peter Parker, Harry Osborne, and Mary Jane Watson enter their freshman year at Midtown High School. 2009 Spring *On the freshman field trip to OsCorp industries, Peter Parker is bitten by a radioactive spider. Mary-Jane Watson and Carl King take note. *Peter Parker devises a simple costume for himself and becomes a small-time wrestler, where he earns the title Spider-Man. *Ben Parker is killed by a mugger. Spider-Man arrives, and unmasks before Ben. Ben's last words to power are 'With great power comes great responsibility.' *A prisoner known as Herman Schultz fashions his own gauntlets and uses them to blast out of prison. Spider-Man apprehends him and he earns the name of the Shocker. *Carl King, remembering how Peter Parker mutated, revisists OsCorp Laboratories. He ingests a spider, and ends up mutating into the monstrous swarm known as The Thousand. Summer Autumn *Peter Parker, Gwen Stacy, Harry Osborne, and Mary-Jane Watson enter their Sophomore Year at Midtown High. Winter *An electrician is hired by Roxxon Oil as a test. Maxwell Dillon is struck by lightning while working on a power grid, causing his mutant gene to activate. He mutates into the villainous Electro. 2010's 2010 Spring *Having turned sixteen, Peter becomes elligible for an OsCorp internship. Norman Osborne enthusiastically assigns him to Doctor Kurt Connors and Otto Octavius. *Peter discovers that Kurt and Otto used to work with his father, and the three bond. Summer *Peter uses his own blood to help Kurt Connors' limb regeneration program. They create a serum and test it on mice. *Kurt Connors injects his serum into his own bloodstream. He mutates into the monstrous Lizard. *Spider-Man manages to temporarily defeat the Lizard by kicking him into a reservoir. However, the Lizard continues to thrive throughout New York's sewers. *Following a few battles with Spider-Man, the Lizard manages to remember the identity of Spider-Man to be Peter Parker. He ravages through New York, racing for OsCorp. He crushes Spider-Man's webshooters, leaving him helpless. Captain Stacy, the father of Gwen Stacy, sacrifices himself in order to protect Connors' son and to give Spider-Man more time. Spider-Man manages to cook up a chemical, with the help of Otto, that paralyzes the Lizard (though it attacks Otto's nervous system as well). The Lizard is imprisoned in the Raft. *In his dying moments, Captain Stacy asks Spider-Man - who he now knows to be Peter Parker - to protect his daughter, Gwen Stacy. 2011 *Peter Parker engineers a shock-proof suit in order to defeat Electro easily. In the process, he also creates bioelectric webbing. 2012 Spring *Peter Parker, Mary-Jane Watson, and Harry Osborne graduate from Midtown High School. Summer *A college girl in New York starts up her social media account as Screwball, doing high-risk and dangerous stunts in order to appease her audience and gain a cult following. 2013 2016 Spring *Peter Parker graduates from Empire State University with degrees in bioengineering. *Mary-Jane Watson graduates from Empire State University with a degree in investigative journalism. =Kang's Perspective= *Nathaniel Richards, a descendant of Reed Richards in the far future, year 2311, learns about his ancestors. *Nathaniel Richards seeks out a the Time Stone and heads back to time of ancient Egypt. He serves as King Rama-Tut. *Growing dissatisfied with his time in Egypt, Rama-Tut gives great powers to En Sabah Nur and heads back into the timeline. =Ideas= Character/Plot Arcs Spider-Man *Black Cat gets knocked up, and settles down for good *Spider-Man No More: Young Peter takes a break from crimefighting to spend time with Mary Jane. While temporarily settled down, the Kingpin takes advantage of his break and wreaks havoc over Manhattan. It leads to the first physical confrontation between Spiderman and Kingpin, as Spiderman storms his office. *Spider-Man arrests Kingpin, prompting a fight between him and Daredevil *Mayday and later Annie Parker *Selah Burke has the Carrion Virus, Spider-Man maanges to cure her, and she joins the New Warriors *Yuri Watanabe goes cazy and becomes the serial killer Wraith *Captain Stacy death, Peter starts dating Gwen Stacy *Gwen Stacy "death" *Komodo, who takes Connors' serum *First Mary-Jane and Peter relationship, eventual second MJ-Peter relationship *Norman Osborne goes full-on-mad and attempts to kill his son (several times) *Otto Octavius while Peter is in college *Boomerang befriends Spider-Man *Mary-Jane creates the iconic 'Spider-Heart' t-shirt *Eddie Brock puts on the Venom symbiote after being disgraced by Spider-Man solving the Sin Eater case X-Men *Nightcrawler and Daytripper have a relationship, eventually a daughter Blue *Nathaniel Essex meeting Apocalypse and turning against him *Birth of Polaris, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver *Wolverine's son, Daken *Wolverine and Silver Samurai's oaths to Viper *Wolverine in 'Nam *Apocalypse in 2012? or maybe M-Day? *Dark Phoenix around 2001? *Creation of X gene *Emma Frost and Sebastian Shaw take over the Hellfire Club *Original X-Men, First Class. Reopens when Magneto reopens his doors and bombs Capitol Hill. In a few months, the Sentinels are developed as a response. *Jean Grey works as a 'recruiter', and saves Ororo Munroe from prison, Piotr Rasputin from nearly getting involved with the mafia to pay for his family back home *Forge develops X-Men suits that hide their biosignature, so that Sentinels can't detect them *Lord Dark Wind invents the Adamantium process Avengers *Formation of the Avengers *Formation of the Avengers and the Cabal *Skrull invasion *Queen Veranke and Tony Stark romance *Fury in Nam *Wolverine joins the Avengers *Defeating the Chitauri (perhaps led by Corvus Glaive? Warbringer?) *Bruce Banner exiles himself in a Planet Hulk arc *Helen Cho/Bruce Banner *Tony Stark's Demon in a Bottle *Avengers Disassembled **Tony lapses back into alcoholism **Scott Lang, Hawkeye, Vision die **Kate Bishop takes over the 'role' of Hawkeye **Leads into Civil War *Rick Jones becomes A-Bomb *Black Goliath takes over after Pym goes Yellowjacket *Tony Stark clones Thor *Leader creates Hulk Killer to kill Hulk *Deathlok kills the parents of the future Death Locket *Iron Man vs Detroit Steel *Iron Man vs Crimson Dynamo *Hulk vs Ravage Hydra *Johann Schmidt gains the Coscmic Cube *Johann leaves HYDRA to form the Skeleton Crew? **His follower, Mother Night/Susan Scarbo, births and raises Sinthea Schmidt *Strucker dies, and Andreas becomes Swordsman *Zemo creates Count Nefario out of Whirlwind, Wonder Man, Living Laser Asgard *Thor vs En Sabah Nur *Hela wants an heir in exchange for returning Valkyrie to Thor *Creation of Absorbing Man by Loki *Thor's son to Amora/Enchantress, Magni Infinity Gauntlet *Thanos genetically engineers the Outriders *Thanos mutilates his own mother *Thanos adopts Corvus Glaive, Nebula, Gamora *Thanos conquers planets: Ahl-Agullo, Groot *The Avengers gain the Mind Stone, and Ultron uses it to create the Vision *Night Nurse's clinic *Wilson Fisk is bullied as a child, for his weight. He kills someone using his brute strength at the age of 12. *Wilson Fisk's father attempts to join the mafia, leading to the abuse of his mother. Fisk's father incriminates his son. Fisk manages to manipulate his way out of prison, and murders his father himself. *Kingpin Must Die story arc -> Daredevil Born Again *Daredevil makes the mistake of arresting the Kingpin *Bullseye kills Elektra *Bashenga becomes the first Black Panther *Night Thrasher origin *Bengal is saved by Night Thrasher *Wilson Fisk raises Echo with a vengeance to kill Daredevil *High Evolutionary comes in possession of Rocket Raccoon and the last remaining Groot *Young Avengers Characters to Introduce Underline = significant X-Men *Rictor *Cable *Sunfire *Sunspot *Colossus *Deadpool *Copycat *Domino *Wolverine *Sabretooth *Mystique *Magneto *Professor X *Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat (around the age of Spider-Man) *Banshee/Sean Cassidy *Angel *Mariko Yashida and her daughter Kirika?? *Avery Connor, another daughter of Wolverine *En Sabah Nur *Irene Adler *Selene *Nathaniel Essex *Emma Frost *Cordelia Frost *Adrienne Frost *Stepford Cuckoos *Sebastian Shaw *Mondo *Havok *X23 *Forge *Jubilee *Storm *Polaris/Lorna Dayne *Zala Dayne *Colossus *Daken *James Hudson, son of Wolverine *Weapon X **Cypher/Hornet/Silas Burr *Romulus *Cyclops *Siryn *Sabra *Legion *Darwin *Angel Salvadore/Tempest *Riptide *Marrow *Selene *Wallflower *Ichisumi, who bears Archangel's twins *Juggernaut *Black Swan *Agent-X/Nijo *Inez Temple/Outlaw *Morlocks **Callisto **Feral *Krakoa III *Marauders **Arclight **Harpoon *Black Tom Cassidy *Shadow King *Bastion *Omega Sentinel/Karima Shapandar *Generation X **Armor **Chamber **M and Penance **Skin **Husk *X-Statix/X-Force **U-Go-Girl ***Edith Sawyer's daughter **Zeitgeist **Lacuna *New Mutants **Rahne Sinclair **Dani Moonstar **Magik **Magma *Hellions **Hellion **Surge **Mercury **Dust *Mystique and Wolverine's son, Raze Darkholme *James Hudson *Mystique and Charles' son, Charles Xavier II SHIELD *Nick Fury *Weapon 0 *Monica Chang (Nick Fury's wife) *Tony Stark/Iron-Man *Scott Lang *Nadia Pym *Quake *Synapse *Skaar *Hulk/Bruce Banner *She-Hulk *Carol Danvers *Spectrum/Monica Rambeau *Mar Vell *Obediah Stane *Scott Lang *Hank Pym *Janet van Dyne/Wasp *Ultron *Black Widow *Vision *Sharon Carter *America Chavez *Amadeus Cho *Helen Cho *Claire Voyant *TESS-One *Man Thing *Ran Shen/Iron Nail *Hawkeye *Jessica Drew *Peggy Carter *Howard Stark *Black Panther *Hulkling, child of Mar Vell *Jack of Hearts *Jewel/Jessica Jones *Scorpion Carmilla Black *Falcon *Whizzer *Red Hulk *Rick Jones/A-Bomb *Abomination *Black Goliath, Pym's assistant *Mockingbird *Jim Hammond *Jocasta **Jocasta's son...? https://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Jocasta%27s_son_(Earth-9930) *Alkhema *Avengers Academy **Finesse **Maddy Berry/Veil **Cloud 9 **Hazmat **Striker **Trauma *Young Avengers **Wiccan **Speed *''Blue Marvel'' *Max Brashear *Howling Commandos ** *American Kaiju *Hulk Killer *Captain Britain *Toni Ho (daughter or granddaughter of Ho Yinsen?) *Songbird *Gargoyle (Hulk villain) *Aikku Jokinen and the Planetary Orbital Defense System *James Woo *The Leader *Dum Dum Dugan *Riri Ironheart *Squirrel Girl *U-Foes **X-Ray * MI13/Excalibur *Spitfire *Psylocke *Union Jack Wakanda *Midnight Angels *Dora Milaje *Malice/Nakia *Killmonger *T'Chaka *T'Challa Eternals *Eros *Thanos *Thane *Black Order **Ebony Maw **Corvius Glaive **Proxima Midnight **Black Dwarf **Supergiant Celestials *Galactus *Galactus's wife Aala *Ego *Ex Nihilo *Nightmask *Starbrand *Gaea *Terrax/Tyros *Silver Surfer Asgard *Odin *Thor *Loki *Valkyries **Brunnhilde *Hela *Enchantress *Lorelei, younger sis of Enchantress *Sif *Jane Foster *Beta Ray Bill *Thor Girl/Tarene/Designate *Arkon *Ares *Hogun, Fandral, Volstagg Hydra/AIM *Arnim Zola *Wolfgang von Strucker *Red Skull *Sisters of Sin *Master Man *Crossbones *Susan Scarbo/Mother Night *Baron Zemo *Heike Zemo *Yelena Belova and the rest of the Widows **Iron Maiden *Superia **Ice Princess *Hive *Valentina Allegra de Fontaine *Bob, Agent of Hydra *Bloodscream *Roughouse *Batroc the Leaper *Count Nefaria Street Level *Daredevil *Stick *Elektra *Taskmaster *Kingpin/Wilson Fisk *Luke Cage *''Bullseye'' *Tombstone *White Tiger/Angela del Toro *Killgrave and his Purple Children **Kara Killgrave *Cecilia Cardinale and her son *Wendy Conrad/Bombshell *Cloak *Dagger *Runaways **Nico Minoru **Karolina Dean *The Hood **his daughter *Stingray *Maya Lopez/origiinal Ronin/Echo *Paladin *Nightshade *''Blade'' ** **Spider Hero -> Ronin *Ghost Rider/Robbie Reyes *Johnny Blaze *''Blackrider'' *''Maria Vasquez/Tarantula'' *Warriors -> New Warriors **Dwayne Taylor/Night Thrasher **Firestar, who was one of the White Queen's Hellfire X-Men **Hummingbird **Speedball *Silvermane/Blackwing *La Bandera, Cuban freedom fighter *Shadow Initiative *Bengal *Egghead *Night Nurse Fantastic Four *Reed Richards *Sue Storm *Johnny Storm *Ben Grimme *Victor von Doom *Franklin Richards *Valeria Richards *Wizard *Tigra *Klaw *Silver Surfer *Suzy Richards??? Magic *Doctor Strange *Doctor Strange's father from the Ultimate universe? *Iron Fist(s) *''Dormammu'' *''Nightmare'' *''Naomi Ward, the bearer of Nightmare's child Trauma'' *Ancient One *Fin Fang Foom *Clea Strange *Mandarin *Doctor Voodoo *''Satana'' *''Hellstorm'' *Victoria Windgate Hellstrom *Ferocia *''Yellow Claw'' *''Mephisto'' *''Jezebel'' Inhumans *Lockjaw *Black Bolt *Medusa *Crystal *Reina *Maximus Bolt *Luna Maximoff *Ahura Boltagon *Bi Beast Spiderverse *Spider-Gwen *Silk *Scarlet Spider *Sandman *Bombshell (mother-daughter duo) *White Rabbit *Yuri Watanabe *Randy Robertson *Tinkerer *Aaron Davis/Prowler *Boomerang *Vulture *Carnage *Venom *Black Widow Galina Tsarfin and her many children *Annie Parker *Mayday Parker *Anya Corazon/Spider Girl *Black Cat *Silver Sable *Norman Osborne as King Goblin *Harry Osborne as Green Goblin *Doctor Otto Octavius *Kurt Connors/Lizard *Electro *Martin Li/Mr. Negative *Michael Morbius *Adriana Sora/Spider Queen *Scorpion *Canis *Rhino Guardians of the Galaxy *Peter Quill *Rocket Raccoon *Drax the Destroyer *Groot *Gamora *Mantis *Quasar *Sentry *Skaar *Hyperion *Korvac *Moondragon *Yondu *Cosmo *Daredevil and Moon Boy (ape) *Nebula *Meredith Quill *Sam Alexander *Eve Bakian, the pregnant NOva *Richard Rider *High Evolutionary Atlantis *Namor *Tiger Shark Category:Comics